The Belbury Files
A collection of short films centered on different characters. Plot Kerry Gets Lost Part 1 Overarching segment. Kerry goes to hunt down Angela after she cuts school. He takes a wrong turn and berates the teens just for looking at him funny. The Origin of Julie A detailed origin for how Julie evolved from a meek girly-girl to a confident punk with a heart of gold. Julie had lost her parents in a laboratory accident (harking back to Evilution where Julie and Emily visit a dumpster that used to belong to the factory) and was forced to fend for herself. She avoided association with any gangs but found herself veering into street rat territory. She saves the Slaatskies when they're attacked by a mugger and it gives Julie encouragement to turn her life around while keeping with her newfound confidence. Got a Chill The teens get locked in a freezer and reminisce about how they met, but they're unable to think of a time when they got along. It isn't until Anita brings up their shared hatred toward celebrities that the teens find their common ground, with additional ground coming from when Seth reveals too late that there's an emergency latch on the freezer door. Make Me a Deal Amber, Victoria, Enid, Hanneke, Autumn and Delta pitch a script to a major movie studio, but they're not happy with the studio intending to shoot the film in either California or New York. After a long back-and-forth, the producer begrudgingly agrees to shoot the film in Minnesota, but the film bombs to the six's dismay. A Perfect Class Ms. Chapley comes across a ring that turns everyone she touches into obedient individuals, but is driven insane after converting everyone. To keep herself in check, she convinces her former class to imitate their former beings, and has cut her fingers off. Alison and Colleen make a cameo near the end of the short, both being glad that they weren't around for the day. Kerry Gets Lost part 2 Kerry finds himself in a maze of alleyways after misconstruing directions given to him by Ned. Snackbury Snacks A narrator attempts to sell a new candy bar to Julie, Victor, Corky, Jupiter and Selma, but the five are adamant in not having it. The narrator brings in a spokesperson and the candy has a harsh effect on him. The five swear off candy and decide to get burgers instead. Sick Week Jenny goes through a seven-day illness, common with her people, and it takes its toll on Jerry and Ned. Chocolate and Cheese Mandy complicates a date occurring between Randall and Becky. Around and Out (of mind) Alison and Colleen make a video detailing life around Belbury, but get rebuffed by nearly everyone. They wind up getting everything they need from a shady pair in what appears to be situational irony. Kerry Gets Lost Part 3 Kerry gives up and goes to a bar, right next to the school. Angela steals Kerry's scooter and Kerry gets beaten up inside. Trivia * The short films were based on ideas for episodes that never came to fruition.